


Sólo es mala suerte, ¡Lunático!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Otros veinte puntos cada uno y esa punición, que rechazaba de comentar... ese día iba a quedarse en la historia de Hogwarts, estaba seguro.‘Cuatro jóvenes Gryffindor matados por sus compañeros de Casa para haber, durante de un solo día, hecho perder a su casa 120 puntos.’





	Sólo es mala suerte, ¡Lunático!

**Sólo es mala suerte, ¡Lunático!**

A menudo me he preguntado qué resultado haya obtenido durante los años con mis continuos reproches.

Y las acciones de Sirius y James me habían respondido.

Ninguno.

Lo más les reprochaba, lo más parecía que se divirtieran a desafiar mis límites.

Les estaba haciendo la enésima reprimenda, y ellos por el contrario se burlaban de mí, como siempre.

“Chicos, os dais cuenta del hecho que es algo perfectamente _idiota _meter un Boggart en el baño de las chicas, ¿verdad?” les pregunté, adoptando deliberadamente el tono de quien está hablando con un niño de diez años. Porque, en esos casos, no demostraban más que eso.

Sirius rio.

“Vamos, ¡Lunático! ¡Tú has reído también cuando has visto esa niña de Hufflepuff perseguida por una mariposa gigante!” 

Yo no puso evitar de retener una sonrisa.

“Sólo porque no es normal tener miedo de mariposas.”

James suspiró, apoyando pesantemente la cabeza en la almohada.

“No sé. Depende por lo que está detrás. No creo que alguien que no te conozca diría que es normal tener miedo de la luna llena.” se burló de mí. Le eché una almohada, fallando por los pelos.

“Dudo que esa niña se transforme una vez al mes en mariposa.” ironicé, al sonrojarme. Odiaba cuando Cornamenta tomaba tan a la ligera mi... ‘pequeño problema peludo’. Él se echó a reír.

“¡Anda ya! No seas el sólito aguafiestas.” me rogó. “Creo que esta vez, la vieja McGonagall también haya aventurado una sonrisa.”

Sirius levantó los ojos por el paquete de Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Quieres decir antes o después habernos sacado diez puntos cada uno?”

James suspiró.

“No importa. Ha sido la broma del siglo.” declaró, descansándose de vuelta.

“Lástima que sea acabada ya. Tendríamos que idear algo, Cornamenta.” le dijo Sirius, con la boca llena. Lo vi hacer muecas. “Siempre juro de no comer más estas malditas grageas, y luego vuelvo a caer.” murmuró. Bajo nuestras miradas interrogativas, sacudió la cabeza. “Col de Bruselas.” explicó, haciéndonos echar a reír.

~

Esa tarde, vagábamos a lo largo de los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin saber lo que hacer. James y Sirius charlaban entre sí, Peter detrás de ellos, tratando de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Estaba seguro que estuvieran plañendo algo que no me iba a gustar.

Suspiré. No había manera de hacer que se quedaran tranquilos, estaba consciente ya.

Sólo podía tratar de limitar sus daños.

Me acerqué lentamente, tratando de escuchar, en vano. James se dio cuenta de mí y se giró, con una sonrisa.

“Ni siquiera lo intentes, Lunático. Eres demasiado un buen chico para ser admitido a esa discusión.” me dijo, haciendo reír a Sirius.

“Chicos, juro que si nos hacemos sacar puntos en el mismo día yo...”

Sirius no me dejó terminar, me llevó del brazo con aire desdeñoso y sacudió la cabeza.

“Remus, Remus, Remus... ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a confiar en nosotros para variar?” me preguntó. Yo levanté una ceja.

“Cuando vais a darme una buena razón para hacerlo, Canuto.” ironicé, haciéndolos echar a reír.

“Verás, serás orgulloso de nosotros.” me susurró James, con aire conspirador, antes de alejarse junto a Sirius. Me giré hacia Peter, poco esperanzado.

“Tú no tienes idea de lo que quieren hacer, verdad Colagusano?”

Peter sacudió unas veces la cabeza, y yo suspiré otra vez.

“No tenía la más mínima duda.” murmuré, alejándome yo también.

Sentía olor de problemas en el aire. Estaba seguro que no me equivocaba.

~

Limpiaba el Gran Salón después de la cena. _Manualmente. _Mientras tanto, maldecía entre los dientes, enfadado como nunca había sido con mis mejores amigos.

Mejores amigos que, en ese momento, habría estrangulado con mucho gusto.

Otros veinte puntos cada uno y esa punición, que rechazaba de comentar... ese día iba a quedarse en la historia de Hogwarts, estaba seguro.

_‘Cuatro jóvenes Gryffindor matados por sus compañeros de Casa para haber, durante de un solo día, hecho perder a su casa 120 puntos.’_

Bofé, con asco, mientras recogía platos y platos por la mesa de Ravenclaw. Vi a Sirius y James reír, mientras se echaban sobras de comida, acabando para golpear el pobre Peter.

“¿Alguna vez dejáis?” pregunté, profundamente enojado. James se encogió de hombros.

“Tenemos que hacer esto trabajo, al menos tratamos de estar alegres.” me explicó, y Sirius asintió.

“Y, entonces, tienes que admitir que esta vez la vieja Minerva ha exagerado.” añadió.

Yo me salí los ojos, mientras la ‘vieja Minerva’ entraba en el Gran Salón.

“Claro, estoy segura que he sido bastante cruel, señor Black.” lo reprochó con el ceño fruncido, después aventuró una sonrisita. “Así como estoy segura que no vas a importaros limpiar el Gran Salón mañana por la noche también.”

Vi mis amigos palidecer, y fue seguro de tener la misma expresión.

“Pero, profesora, nosotros...” traté de protestar, pero ella me calló con un gesto de la mano.

“Buenas noches, señores.” sólo dijo, al irse.

Volví a trabajar, mi humor decididamente apeorado.

“Qué hemos hecho mal, ¿alguien puede explicármelo?” preguntó Sirius, poniendo mala cara. Yo levanté los ojos, y lo miré unos segundos antes de responder.

“Canuto, ¿te parece algo normal Transfigurar un profesor?” siseé. James y él no pudieron evitar de sonreír.

“Anda ya, Lunático, ¡sólo queríamos hacer algo divertido! ¡Las lecciones de Flitwick son tan aburridas!” se defendió Cornamenta. Yo cerré los ojos y me masajeé las sienes.

Migraña en camino.

“Y estaba realmente necesario, entre todos los animales existentes al mundo, ¿transfigurarlo en una _gallina_?”

Mis amigos no se retuvieron, y se echaron a reír.

“Eso ha sido un accidente. Teníamos en mente algo mejor, como un halcón, pero Sirius me ha distraído mientras decía el hechizo. ¡Ha sido mala suerte!” me contestó James, entre las risas.

“Mala suerte.” repetí. “Pues hoy sólo ha sido un día desafortunado.” Los tres de ellos asintieron, y yo sonreí. “Hasta que hay vos dos, dudo que vamos a tener un día afortunado.” declaré.

Vio las sonrisas ampliarse en sus caras, pero no preocupé hasta que no tomaron otro puñado de sobras.

“Vamos, Lunático... acércate.” murmuró Canuto, tratando de sonar suave. Yo me sonrojé por la rabia.

“Chicos, ni siquiera lo penséis. Juro, me la pagáis.” los avisé, pero fue inútil. En un momento, me encontré cubierto de comida.

“Estás sin duda más fascinante.” declaró James, volviendo a trabajar sin dejar de reír.

Un día desafortunado, sin duda.

Yo volví a trabajar también; por cierto, la venganza se sirve fría.

¿Quién sabe cómo habrían sido _ellos_ en forma de gallinas?


End file.
